Aku Bukan Untukmu
by BakaFujo
Summary: Ketika sebuah lagu dapat menjabarkan kehidupan cintamu yang tidak seindah dunia dongeng dan semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Rasa yang mulai tumbuh ketika orang yang kita cintai mulai menjauh. AoKaga fic but end MidoKaga. Angst pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika aneh. Warning inside!


~Aku Bukan Untukmu ~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Aku Bukan Untukmu © Rossa

Warning: Song fic, _lirik_, angst gagal, aneh, OOC apalagi Kagaminya huhuhu, shounen-ai, alur ancur kacau balauuuu, dan sebagainya

.

.

.

~Aku Bukan Untukmu ~

.

.

.

_Dahulu kau mencintaiku  
Dahulu kau menginginkanku_

"Aomine~" Kagami melambai semangat kepada seorang yang ada didepannya. Senyumnya tersungging dan sorot matanya lembut. Tangan kanannya memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang ada disampingnya. Dia tertawa senang kala Aomine─orang yang tadi dipanggilnya─berjalan mendekat kemudian mengusap surai dark rednya sayang.

"Lama?" Tanya Aomine. Kagami menggeleng cepat. Dia berbalik kemudian berlari sambil mendribble-dribblekan bolanya kemudian berhenti di daerah three point dan melemparkan bolanya yang meluncur mulus memasuki ring.

"Aku akan tetap menunggu Aomine selama apapun, ne?" Kagami menoleh dan menatap sayang Aomine yang terkejut. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia tertawa, menganggap kata-kata Kagami adalah candaan semata.

"Ya. _Arigatou_."

_Meskipun tak pernah ada jawabku  
Tak berniat kau tinggalkan aku_

"Kagami! Kau masih berada disini!?" Aomine nyaris saja terjungkal kedepan saat mengerem motornya tiba-tiba karena melihat seseorang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah court basket.

Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku akan tetap menunggu Aomine? Lagipula, kau sudah berjanji, dan aku tau kau akan menepatinya."

Aomine tercengang. Sungguh, dia pikir kalimat itu hanya sebuah candaan tak berdasar, dikatakan tanpa disaring, tanpa Kagami sadari, _dibawah alam sadarnya_. Tapi kemudian Aomine sadar bahwa Kagami benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya. Mana ada orang yang akan tetap menunggu dibawah guyuran air hujan yang deras ini?

Aomine melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi kepala Kagami.

"Ayo pulang!" Tegas Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine." Katanya dengan nada sayang.

Aomine mendengar itu. Jelas sekali. Tapi dia tidak membalas. Atau tepatnya, tak sanggup membalas.

_Sekarang kau pergi menjauh  
Sekarang kau tinggalkan aku_

Drrrrrtttttt drrrrttttt

Ponsel Kagami berdering. Dia menoleh, berhenti dari latihannya dan menuju _bench_ yang berada di lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya, Seirin. Dia membuka ponselnya. Disana tertera tulisan; "Aomine Daiki calling"

Kagami mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" Kata Kagami memulai. Kagami dapat mendengar tarikan nafas kesal dari sebrangnya. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya, bertnaya-tanya apa ayang sedang terjadi disana.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU!? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU LEBIH DARI TIGA PULUH MENIT,_ BAKA_!"

Telinga Kagami serasa berdengung kala mendengar teriakan kesal Aomine Daiki. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mnegusap-usap sedih.

"Berisik, Aomine! Kupingku menempel pada ponsel tau!" Omel Kagami sambil berkacak pinggang. Dengan tidak sadar, matanya memancarkan kilat kekesalan. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa _one on one_, aku ada janji dengan si Midorima."

Kagami bisa mendengar sentakan dari sebrang. Sekali lagi, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Aomine.

"K-kau? Dengan Midorima? Jangan katakana kau menjadi freak Oha-Asa sepertinya, Kagami!" Seru Aomine dengan nada panik yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikannya.

Kagami memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak," Katanya ringan. "Mungkin bisa dibilang aku dan dia… Umm…. Berkencan?" Kagami mengangkat bahu. Tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, darah mengalir deras kekepalanya. Dia bersyukur bahwa mereka sedang saling bertelepon, tidak bertatap muka. "Sudah ya! Aku ingin mandi nih. _Jaa na_!" Kagami mematikan sambungan itu tanpa menunggu balasan Aomine.

Kagami berlari kecil keluar lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Dadanya serasa sesak dan matanya berkabut. Mengatakan kau berkencan dengan seseorang kepada orang yang kau sukai itu tidak semudah membuka lembaran buku.

_Disaat kumulai mengharapkanmu  
Dan kumohon maafkan aku_

Aomine menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Dadanya serasa dihantam sesuatu. Kagami dan Midorima berkencan? _Berkencan_? Jangan bercanda!

Aomine ingin sekali menghapus bayang-bayang Kagami yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Midorima berkencan, tapi semakin dia berusaha menghapusnya, bayang-bayang itu semakin kuat dan pekat, seakan itu benar-benar ada didepannya.

_**Kenapa?**_

Dulu Kagami selalu berkata bahwa dia menyayangi Aomine. Bahwa dia _mencintai_ Aomine. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah menjauh?

_**Salahku kah?**_

Dengan satu tarikan nafas berat, Aomine jatuh terduduk di tengah lapangan sambil tertawa miris dan bergumam, "Gomen ne?"

_Aku menyesal tlah membuatmu menangis  
Dan biarkan memilih yang lain_

"Kagami, aku─" Aomine belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Kagami sudah berteriak menginterupsi.

"Sudahlah! Jangan katakana apapun lagi!" Serunya lantang. Iris crimson miliknya memancarkan begitu banyak emosi. Jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas di wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan suara sesenggukan. "Aku menyesal, Aomine! Aku menyesal, sungguh, mencintai orang sepertimu!" Nada suaranya meninggi, memantul-mantul di koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang.

"Kagami, maaf, sungguh, aku─"

"Katakan maaf kepada Ibuku, Aomine! Katakan maaf kepadanya, buat ia kembali bangun!" Dia menjerit pilu. Aomine tersentak dan beringsut mundur. "Kau ada disana, kan?! Kau kenal Ibuku, kan!? Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya!? Kenapa kau membiarkannya _ditembak oleh seorang pencopet_!? ORANG MACAM APA KAU INI!?

Aomine menatap Kagami ngeri. Kata-katanya seketika membuat Aomine lemas, seakan ada seseuatu yang menyerap energinya seketika itu juga.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! PERGI!" Kagami semakin brutal, dia melemparkan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Para suster yang mendengar keributan itu dengan panik memenangkan Kagami. Dibelakang para suster itu terlihat lima pemuda tinggi dengan rambut mencolok. Tiga dari mereka menatap Aomine nyalang, sedangkan yang duanya lagi dengan sabar menenangkan Kagami yang menangis tak terkontrol sambil meraungkan nama Ibunya.

Aomine hanya dapat terdiam terpaku. Dunianya serasa di putar dan dia berjungkir-balik diudara kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja.

Midorima─salah satu dari lima pemuda tadi─mendekat dan merangkul Kagami lembut.

"Jangan menangis, oke? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ibumu sekarang sudah berada di alam yang indah."

Dan Kagami menangis teredam didada Midorima yang di saksikan Aomine dengan _shock_.

_Tapi jangan pernah kau dustai takdirmu  
Pasti itu terbaik untukmu_

Berbulan-bulan sejak insiden kematian Ibu Kagami, akhirnya ia mau memafkan Aomine. Walau awalnya enggan, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

Walau samar, Kagami masih dapat merasakan getaran cintanya kepada Aomine. Mengingatnya membuat Kagami merasa sedih.

_**Inikah akhirnya?**_

_Janganlah lagi kau mengingatku kembali  
Aku bukanlah untukmu_

"Nee, Aomine, bagaimana minggu besok kita pergi ketaman hiburan?" Tawar Kagami sambil tertawa-tawa. Matanya memancarkan harapan kepada Aomine.

Tapi Aomine menggeleng, dan bahu Kagami seketika merosot jatuh.

"Tidak, Kagami," Katanya sambil berjalan melewati Kagami. "Aku tau kau masih memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Lupakan aku. Aku bukan untukmu."

Dan Kagami hanya tertawa miris dibelakangnya sambil berkata lirih,

"Tidak bisakah kau berikan kesempatan lagi kepadaku, nee, Aomine?"

_Meski ku memohon dan meminta hatimu  
Jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya  
Untuk diriku_

Aomine selalu merasakan sesak didada saat melihat Kagami tertawa dalam pelukan Midorima. Ingin rasanya dia berlari kesana, mendorong Midorima dan berkata lantang bahwa Kagami adalah _miliknya_. Tapi Aomine tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Bahkan biarpun dia bisa melakukannya, dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

Aomine hanya cukup berdiam diri sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Itu semua dia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Kagami, karena selama ini Kagami selalu melakukan apapun untuk membahaigakannya.

Karena Kagami adalah orang yang _pernah_ mencintainya setulus hatinya.

**FIN**

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana? Aneh ya? HUA GOMEN NE SOALNYA SAYA GABISA BIKIN FANFIC ANGST INI JUGA ALURNYA MAKSA BANGET DUH DUH DUHHHH TTATTT SOBSOBSOBSOBSOB

DAN KALIAN UDAH NONTON EPS 4 BELUM!? OMG ITU DRIVE KUROKO KEREN BANGET GILA ORZORZORZ KAPAN GUE BISA DRIVE KAYAK GITUUU? /NANGIS/

Oke maafkan bacotan dan curhatan saya diatas.

INTINYAAAAAAA

READ AND REVIEW?

─BakaFujo

Arigachu~


End file.
